


Winchester Childhood

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Dean, Third person reflection, Winchester Childhood, insinuating abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew more then he let or will let anyone know. Set in any season. One-shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this while angry at John and saw some spoilers on the future episodes and seasons I haven't yet reached. So avoid spoilers, please!

Sam's POV

 

Sam wasn't as naive about what happened behind close doors during his and Dean's childhood as he lead the world and Dean to believe.

 

It was a down side to 'being too damn smart for his own damn good' as Dean would say. John and Dean tried to pad him with false and twisted truths but it is hard to lie to someone that watches your every move(not on purpose, it something Sam did on instinct really, people are fascinating) especially when that someone who hero-worships you.

 

Sam let Dean and John believe he didn't know and that he believed the tales. He didn't want to shame or hurt Dean so he kept his innocence act up, letting his brother think he didn't know. He won't say anything now either because Dean would begin to feel guilty (even though he shouldn't) and he already had enough guilt.

 

It was what Sam really was furious about in his teenage years. He liked hunting enough(he was saving lives, he couldn't hate that) but John lived and breathed it so it was a perfect thing to use to start a fight.

 

He left because if he stayed any longer he knew he would do something he would regret that would hurt Dean. Like patricide or revealing what he knew, both would hurt Dean more then him leaving. He never regretted leaving John but he did regret not keeping in contact with Dean(he missed Dean constantly). Which was probably why he even went with his brother to find John.

 

When John died he was a little horrified that he wasn't as sad as he should be about losing his only remaining blood parent. Which made him feel guilty when seeing how Dean was handling John's death.

 

Sam sometimes thought (usually when Dean showed the effects of his childhood) when John made the deal for Dean that he was only speeding up the inevitable.

Especially when he heard what John asked of Dean (Save him or Kill him if you can't). It hurt and scared the crap out of him him but it also made him furious that John asked Dean to do that. If he could gotten his hands on John, he would have gotten a spot right next to him for what he would of done to him.

 

Sam kept what he knew about the Winchester childhood (or lack of it) a close guarded secret neither Meg nor Lucifer ever touched upon it because he hide them behind the love he felt for Dean. It wouldn't do to give demons and fallen angels psychological ammo for Dean.

 

He loved his brother to much to add to his weighed down shoulders.


End file.
